Sandy's Wood
by lestrangexoxo
Summary: Sandy and Oliver have been friends for years, but something's different about this year...
1. The Chapter With The Touching

Sandy whipped open her curtains, glancing at the clock, which now read 'get up… no seriously, get up.' The real time was six-forty, as she saw on her mobile phone, which she'd been given as a birthday present from her Muggle aunt in Sussex. She'd been fascanated with it since she got it, and had taken it apart with Oliver Wood at least three times. They'd been friends since first year, but since fifth, when Sandy had joined the Quidditch team, they'd become more like best friends. And today was a good day, Oliver was coming to stay, for three whole days.

She took a quick shower and got dressed. Spending a good twenty minutes at her wardrobe, choosing what to wear. In the end she chose a long t-shirt on with her skinny jeans. She didn't want to appear as if she'd dressed up for him or something. Sandy jogged down the stairs, alomost running head first into her younger brother, Daniel. She jumped backwards.

"What the -?" He looked her up and down. "What you doin' up so early?" He asked, his voice sounding dazed. Dan was still in his pyjamas and his hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Oliver's coming, remember?"

"Ahhh, yeah, I gotcha now," He replied slowly, then looked up, grinning at her. "Haha, Oli's coming, huh? You gonna play some Quidditch?"

"Umm… I guess…" Sandy answered slowly, wondering what sick joke she just knew her brother had come up with.

He laughed. "You gonna ride his broomstick, huh?" He laughed again, he just couldn't stop himself. "You got owned, sister," He clicked his fingers and ran past her up the stairs. Sandy rolled her eyes at his level of immaturity.

Dan was in fifth year, Sandy was in sixth. Considering there was only one year difference age wise, these was about five in maturity levels.

Sandy opened the door to the kitchen. There was a loud bang as Macey, the cat, jumped down from the kitchen units. Macey was a grey tabbey cat, one who had lived with their family for four years, and was very much a friend to Sandy, even though, for obvious reasons, they didn't really make conversation.

"Hey, Macey," Sandy said sweetly, as the cat purred around her ankles. "Oliver's coming today, Mace," She told the cat, who looked up at her as if to acknowledge this.

A loud roaring sound issued from the fireplace, making both Macey and Sandy jump back. Sandy clutched her hand to her heart, as she did when things made her jump.

A guy stepped out of the fireplace, dusting the soot off his grey shirt and blue jeans. Oliver Wood.

"Did I catch my name there?" He asked, looking up at Sandy. She stuttered her reply, as she realised that her heart beat wasn't slowing down.

"I…" She composed herself. "Yeah, I was just telling the cat you were coming," She said it as if it were a normal thing to do.

"Of course you were," He smiled at her, then knelt to the floor as Macey scurried over to him, purring loudly as he ran his hand over Macey's fur.

Oliver had always loved animals, but his parents had never had any except the family owl, and the one he had been given last year as a present for passing his OWL exams. He glanced up from the cat, then had to double take. Sandy was stould right in front of him, and he just couldn't help but follow her legs with his eyes. Oliver cleared his throat and tried to re-gain a bit of self control. Sandy put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight onto one foot. _Oh God, please don't do that_… Oliver thought, that just makes it harder not to look. He forced his eyes onto her face as he stould up.

_I swear he was looking at my legs,_ Sandy thought. _Yeah, but I was standing right in front of him._ She told herself.

"Erm, so," Oliver said, sort of awkwardly. Had she noticed? "What are we doing today?"

"Oh," Sandy snapped back into reality. "Right, I dunno, wanna go into town for a bit later?" She asked, thinking on the spot for something to do.

"Yeah, sure," He replied. "How bout we play a bit of Quidditch first, though? You still got my old broom in your shed?"

They both left through the back door and Sandy kicked open the shed door, coughing as the dust whirled around her. She stepped back.

"Be my guest," She held her hand out to the shed.

"Coward," He laughed, reaching into the shed and pulling out his old broomstick and shutting the shed door. Sandy grabbed hers, which was balanced against the far side of the shed.

"How can you just leave that there, in plain sight?" Oliver asked her, turning around to see the close proximety in which Sandy lived to her Muggle neighbours.

"Ha, it's fine, really," Sandy explained the situation. "One of our neighbours, Mrs Morris, asked to borrow it to sweep her yard, I had to tell her it was an heirloom and it was very valuable!"

Oliver laughed as he placed his arm over her shoulder in a friendly kind of mannor. Sandy practically sank into his chest. He didn't know how much she loved it when he did that. To him it was friendly gesture, but to her, it made her feel like she was walking on air.

They left the garden together, through a small pathway between bushes at the back of the garden. It led to a dirt track which, if you followed it, took you to an abandoned, old Quidditch pitch. The hoops were somewhat lob-sided and the set of Quidditch balls in the hole in the tree had seen better days, but it kept them entertained.

Sandy went to open the hole in the tree. Oliver put his arm in front of her, a smile on his face.

"I got it," He told her, leavering the hatch open in the tree. Sandy couldn't help but watch the muscles in his arms as he pulled it open, she found herself wishing she could watch without having to look through his shirt. She shook her head to get the image from her mind. He turned around. "You okay?" He asked her, lowering his head to look at her square on.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She giggled, brushing her hair off her face with her hand. He grinned at her.

"Good," He said. Oliver then turned away and dragged the box out of the tree.

"Here, let me help you," She offered, grabbing one end of the box.

"Thanks," Oliver smiled, as they lifted the box out of the tree and put it onto the grass. He knelt down and unhooked the latch, Sandy got down next to him, lifting the lid. They both reached for the Quaffle lock at the same time, their hands breifly touching.

"Sorry,"

"Sorry," They said it at the same time, and nervous laughter following it. They did it again, and once more their hands touched.

"You know what, I think you can do that," Sandy muttered, embarassed.

"I… sure," Oliver said, his face turning slightly pink.

Sandy stould up. She whipped around to see they had company, again making her jump.

"Oh, for Goodness sake! Can people stop doing that!" Sandy yelled out, making Oliver jump, releasing the Snitch by accident.

"And could _you_ not do that!" He laughed, watching the Snitch hover beside her ear. He stould up quietly, and moved forwards until he was standing within inches of her, then grabbed the Snitch. "There," He said softly.

"Sorry, are we interupting?" A voice called from across the field.

Oliver turned around on his heels. "Harry Potter," He said called back to him. "Why is Harry Potter everywhere I look?" He said quietly to her. She giggled.

Harry was with his friend, she could never remember his name, the ginger one. His brothers were on the Quidditch team, Fred and George, they were the Beaters.

"Well hey there," Harry walked across the grass, the ginger one at his heels.

"Hey, what's the other one called?" Sandy muttered to Oliver.

"Uh, Weasley? I don't know," He whispered back.

"Damn you, Wood," She laughed. He nudged her playfully. Sandy nudged him back.

"Honestly, you two just can't keep your hands off eachother," Harry commented. Oliver swiftly removed his hand from his friend, and they took an awkward step away from eachother. Harry and the ginger one exchanged glances.

"Anyway," Oliver stopped the silence. "How's your summer been?" He asked the boys.

"Great, thanks, Wood," Harry replied. "Ron and his brothers turned up in a flying car and took me to their house. All is good," Harry laughed.

"Ron!" Sandy exlcaimed, at remembering his name. The ginger boy stared at her. "I mean… Ron! How are you?" Oliver put his hand to his mouth to hide the laughter.

"I'm good… um, thanks," Ron answered un-surely, giving her a rather funny look, but smiling none the less.

Oliver couldn't stop laughing, knowing he shouldn't be laughing, only made it worse. He rested his hand on Sandy's shoulder to steady himself, and maybe try to re-gain composure.

Harry laughed. "Stop touching eachother!" He called to them.

"Oh, come on, she doesn't mind," Oliver smiled, putting his arms around Sandy's waist. He didn't know that she'd never mind that, and she'd actually rather he did that more often.

"Uh, yeah," Harry said, not really knowing what exactly to say to them. "Wanna play some Quidditch?" He asked tentitively.

"Sure," Sandy replied, removing her friends arms from her. She removed the Quaffle from the case and threw it to Ron. It hit him in the chest and fell to the ground. "Nice one." Sandy muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, right, sorry," Ron mumbled, picking up the Quaffle again. Harry hit him lightly in the arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked him quietly.

"Nothing!" Ron whispered heatedly back. Oliver and Sandy exchanged a glance, and almost burst out laughing again.

"What are we doing then? Pair up and do some chasing?" Oliver asked them, although mainly his attention was focused on Sandy.

"Foget Keepers then, let's shoot some!" She laughed.

They four of them kicked off their brooms, and soared into the air. In haste to get rid of it, Ron chucked the Quaffle at Harry, who had to lean right off his broom to catch it.

"Oh, hey, Wood," Harry said, noticing who was marking him. "Why can't Sandy mark me? I mean… she's actually a Chaser…" Harry grinned at Sandy. She grimaced and looked away.

"Don't be cheeky, just throw the damn thing!" Oliver told him warningly. He hated it when anyone said things like that about Sandy. He wasn't even her boyfriend, but he was protective enough to be.

Harry did as he was told and threw the Quaffle to Ron again. He didn't really seem to know what to do with it and aimed badly at the slanted goal hoop. Sandy swerved in front of him and grabbed it mid-flight. She passed it directly to Oliver at the other end of the field. He caught it. Sandy dived underneath both Harry and Ron's brooms to catch the Quaffle just as Oliver tossed it back to her. She scored precisely through the central hoop.

"Good one!" Oliver called to her. She high-fived him as she flew in the opposite direction.

"Now that, my small friends, is style," She said to the two second years.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered.

"Sorry, Mr Potter, did you say something?" She said back to him, smiling knowingly.

"Nah," Harry told her, beaming back at her.

"Hey, we'd better get back, Sandy," Oliver said, glancing at his watch. The three boys landed their brooms. Sandy stayed and hovered above them, leaning across her broom to talk to them.

"Aw, come on, we can still a bit longer," She pleaded with Oliver. He looked up at her. _Oh my God…_ he thought. _Look away, be polite, look away_. He didn't look away.

"Erm, Sandy don't do that, you can see up your top," He told her, still not quite able to avert his eyes. She bolted upright and flew to the ground, one hand on her broom, the other protectively on her t-shirt.

"You shouldn't have been looking then," She muttered, dis-mounting her broom. Oliver smirked at her. Ron Weasley's face was priceless, as he simply stared at Sandy, his jaw slightly open. Harry nudged him back into reality.

They said a quick 'bye' to their teammate and his friend, then headed back to Sandy's house.


	2. The Chapter With The Gel Incident

The two of them got to Diagon Alley pretty fast through the Floo Network. Sandy hated travelling via that, but she have to give it it's credit, it was quick.

It left her standing in the other half of the Leaky Cauldron, her head spinning and unable to keep her balance. Oliver put his arm steadily around her waist.

"I hate Floo Powder." Sandy stated as he helped her cross the corridor to the brick wall.

"I know," He smiled back, taking his wand out and tapping the wall a few times. The bricks peeled back, as they usally did. What seemed like a nice day to start with, had turned out to be a really rainy day. The wind was blowing a gale, and rain was pouding the street. Sandy put the hood up on her coat.

"I'm fine now, thanks," She told Oliver, who slightly reluctantly removed his arm from her.

"Great weather," He muttered. He glanced at her. "I haven't even got a hood!" He moaned.

"Shut-up," She told him. "Which shop first?"

"Uh, how about Flourish & Blotts, it's right there," He pointed out the shop. She nodded. They both jogged out into the rain. Sandy flew through the shop door. Oliver ran his hand through his hair to try and clear it of rain.

"I think you've got enough gel in that to make it completely water proof," Sandy joked.

"Hey," Oliver pretended to look hurt. "I use what the bottle says," He said defensively.

"Sure you do," She smirked at him.

"Seriously, that's just water," He put his head down and she ran her fingers through his hair. He was right. She removed her hand, realising the situation had become kind of awkward.

Oliver cleared his throat. "So, what's on the list?" He quickly changed the topic. Sandy got her supplies list out of her bag and unfolded the paper. "Transfiguration, hey, did you know McGonagall wrote a book?"

"No," He laughed. "Class should be fun this year,"

They found the book, the tension eased a bit after the gel incident.

Oliver nudged her. "Hey, isn't that…?" His sentence was cut short. The blonde girl turned around. Alicia Spinet.

"Hi, Oliver!" She practically skipped over to them. "And, Sandy." Alicia glanced at Sandy briefly. _Kiss up_ Sandy thought, folding her arms.

"Hey, Alicia," Oliver replied to her, but not in same bright tone that she had.

"Good summer?" She asked, the same smile still plastered across her face.

"Yeah, thanks." He answered, trying to use short, sharp words so that she might leave.

"You know, Alicia, we're _really_ busy, so, see you at school, alright?" Sandy said quickly, hardly able to stop herself.

Alicia's smile vanished. "Okay, fine, see you around." She stormed past them.

"Thank you," Oliver smirked at Sandy. "She annoys me so much, I just wish she's wasn't such a damn good chaser," He muttered.

"Well, you know, playing alongside her isn't exactly a breeze," Sandy said, pacing the isle searching for the potions book they still hadn't found. "I got it," She took two copies off the shelf, handing them to Oliver who now seemed to be acting as a walking shopping trolley.

"D'you think we could get a basket or something," He asked her, peering at her over the top of the balanced books. She had to double take when she looked back at him.

"Oh, sure, yeah, sorry," She said quickly, picking up a basket from a hook nearby, and helping him pile the books into it.

"No problem," He smiled at her.

The rest of the day went smoothly, they didn't run into Alicia Spinet again, and there wasn't another awkward moment. Once they'd got everything they needed for the year, they took the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and went back to Sandy's house.


	3. The Chapter With The Games

The two of them got back just in time. Sandy's mother was just putting on her jacket.

"Ah! You two, cutting this a bit fine, aren't you?" She smiled at them. "Sorry, I haven't seen you since you got here, Oliver, it's busy at work. Tea's under the grill, I'll be back late," She gave her daughter a hug. "Mark's taking me out for a drink after work," She explained.

"Ah," Sandy gave her mother a fake smile. "Have fun," The back door shut.

Dan wandered into the room. He looked at both of them then smirked.

"Don't." Sandy warned him.

He threw his hands up. "Wasn't gonna," He sniggered. He opened the grill and took out his plate. "You know," He said, pouring a glass of orange juice. "Who's that girl on your Quidditch team? The blonde one?"

"Alicia?"

"Yeah, that's the one,"

"What about her?"

Dan grinned. "She's well fit," He left the room before Sandy had a chance to hit him. Oliver was laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked him, even though she was smiling herself.

"Your brother, is he always like that?" He asked as Sandy handed him a plate.

"Oh yeah," She nodded, taking her own plate and shutting the door on the grill.

They sat down at the kitchen table as the rain belted down on the window beside them. Macey jumped up onto the counter top and tried to play with the rain drops through the glass. They both smiled at the cat.

"I love your cat," Oliver chuckled, prodding at the salad with his fork.

"So you come to my house and all you can say is how much you like the cat," Sandy said playfully. He smirked at her.

"Come on, you know I like you," Their eyes met. "A… as a friend." Oliver quickly looked back at his plate. Sandy sighed.

They finished tea in a near stony silence. Sandy glanced at the clock. It was only nine, and she really couldn't think of anything to fill the time.

"So, what d'you want to do now?" She asked Oliver, hoping he'd have something in mind.

"Uh…" He thought about it. "I dunno," He shrugged.

"Oh! I got an idea, Dan's got one of them Muggle games consoles, our aunt bought it for him last year, fancy a game?" Sandy asked him, a smirk on her face.

"Erm," He muttered.

"Unless your scared I'll beat you," Sandy laughed.

"You're on! I'll whip your ass,"

"Metaphorically?" She grinned as she walked down the hallway. _Damn it, that was obvious._ She grimaced.

Dan was slumped on the sofa watching some crappy game show.

"Hey, Dan," She smiled at her brother.

"Hiii," Dan beamed at her. "Where's Wood?" He asked, looking back at the TV.

"In the kicthen, why?"

"Nah, just thought he'd be following you around, y'know, like a dog," He tried to keep the smile to himself.

"I am not falling that one," Sandy said. "Anyway, can you do me a favour?"

"Uh… okay, but you'll owe me one," Dan bargained with his sister.

"I know," Sandy smiled. "Can you clear off upstairs so we can use the Xbox?" She asked.

"Sure," He grinned at her. "You gonna play -"  
"No, no," She put her hand up. "Enough dirty jokes. Go, now," Dan laughed as he left the room.

"Hey, Wood!" He called down the corridor. "Sandy -"

"Dan!" She yelled after him.

Oliver wandered into the hallway, giving Sandy a confused glance.

"Don't ask." She smirked.

They played on some driving game for a few hours, she beat him a few times, but mostly Oliver won, which he was very pleased with. Eventually, they put the controllers away and decided to go to bed.


	4. The Chapter With The Pyjamas

Sandy showed Oliver where his room was. This was virtually the only time the guest room got used.

"You know, I don't need you to show me where it is, I've stayed here enough times," He smiled at Sandy.

"Yeah, well, I'm being polite," Sandy grinned back at him.

"Alright, well… I'll see you tomorrow," He said kind of awkwardly.

"Sure, night," She smiled, and walked away from the room and into her own.

Oliver shut the door to his room. _Well that went well_. He thought sarcastically. Why was he so stupid around her all of a sudden? It hadn't been like this last year! He put on his pyjamas and lay down on his bed.

Hours passed, and he just couldn't sleep. He got up again and decided to see if Sandy was still awake.

The door opened, Sandy edged back slightly on her bed, barely aware the door was moving. Oliver quietly walked into the room. Sandy looked up.

"H…" She was going to say 'hello', but that's not what came out. "Holy crap!" _Oh gosh, he's really fit_… She thought. Oliver had on a tank top and a pair of baggy jogging bottoms.

"What, did I scare you?" He asked, not coming any closer.

Sandy shook her head, speechless.

"I… um, pyjamas," She muttered, still unable to avert her gaze. Oliver looked down at himself, confused. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he sat down on the edge of her bed anway.

_Hell, don't do that._ Sandy thought, as she glanced at him _On second thought, do that_. She stared at the muscles in his arms. She tore her gaze away, hoping he hadn't noticed.

_I swear…_ Oliver thought to himself. _Nah, don't be an idiot_.

"So, how come your in my bedroom?" Sandy asked him, sitting up in her bed.

"Couldn't sleep," He shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't mind, but clearly I was wrong," He pretended to look hurt.

"Ha, I don't mind," She laughed. "It's just you wandering in here with your tank top and… and yeah,"

"Huh? What's wrong with the top?" He smirked at her. She raised her eyebrows. "Hey, I know, I'm real fit," He joked. _You don't know the half of it_, Sandy thought, but on the outside she laughed.

"And what about you then? You've barely even got a top on!" Oliver smirked at her. Sandy glanced down at herself. She had on a rather small, black vest top.

"Come on, I've worn less than this to go out in," She said.

"Really?" Oliver couldn't stop himself asking it.

"No." Sandy replied flatly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," If it hadn't been so dark, Sandy would have seen him blush.

"Well, you haven't seen what Alexa wears to bed," Sandy told him. Alexa Scott was Sandy's best friend, and had been since first year.

"I don't want to know what Alexa wheres to bed," Oliver muttered. "… Or what anyone wears to bed." He corrected himself.

"Not even what Alicia wears?" Sandy asked playfully.

"No way," He retorted quickly. "She's a slag," He added, folding his arms. "I mean, how many guys did she date last term?"

"Yeah, but how many did she actually _want_ to date?" Sandy answered. Oliver looked back at her.

"One," He sighed. "But come on, surely she's learned by now that I'm _not_ going to go out with her,"

Sandy decided to play on this a while, after all, if he liked her, then he wouldn't want to go out with Alicia. She just wanted to know something, anything.

"Why wouldn't you go out with her?" She asked him, leaning forwards slightly.

"Because she annoys the hell out of me," He turned back to look at her, but had to double take. He forced his eyes onto her face.

Sandy nodded and leaned back. Oliver exhaled.

The door opened again. Dan entered the room, grinning like a chesire cat.

"What?!" Sandy pulled the sheets up to her neck.

_So she covers up when her brother comes in?_ Oliver thought to himself.

"Ah, I thought I heard voices," Dan shut the door behind him. "And I did."

"Dan, get out." Sandy growled at him, her eyes giving him daggers.

Her brother put his hands up. "Alright, alright, I'm going," He muttered, shutting the door behind him.

"I… I'll go now," Oliver stammered, slightly scared by Sandy.

"I think that's best." Sandy stated, putting her head back down on the pillow, facing away from him.

Oliver couldn't sleep that night.


	5. The Chapter With The Thunder Storm

Sandy opened the bathroom door, brushing her wet hair over one shoulder. She jumped backwards as she looked up.

"Ah…" Oliver stammered in the doorway. He stepped to the side silently to let her walk past. "Morning," He sighed as she walked past saying nothing. Sandy spun around.

"Oliver," She said quietly. He turned back. "I'm sorry about last night, I was just really tired, so… sorry if I was kinda mean,"

"It's alright," He smiled back at her, relieved that they were at least on good terms. There was another silence. "I'm gonna…"

"Yeah," Sandy replied quickly as he shut the bathroom door. She went back into her bedroom. She heard the shower start up again as she got out the hair-dryer. _Distract yourself_, she thought to herself. She switched on the hair-dryer to drown out the water sound, and with it the images that flooded her mind.

She jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother sat at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee.

"Hi," She said, not looking up from the paper.

"Hey," Sandy replied. "Anything interesting?" She asked.

"Hmm, not really, Dan's not going to be impressed though," She muttered. "Tornados lost to Cannons," Her mother folded up the paper and put it down.

"Where are you off to today?" She asked, looking at her daughter.

"I dunno," Sandy shrugged.

"Ooh, I just thought… what with you putting your make-up on and everything, you wouldn't have been staying in,"

Oliver walked through the door. Sandy's mum smiled knowingly at her daughter.

"I've got some paper work to do," She said, sending the coffee cup to the sink with her wand. "Morning, Oliver,"

"Morning," He replied, as her mum left the room. "So, what are we doing today then?" He asked Sandy, sitting down where her mother had been.

"Oh, erm, I don't know," Sandy replied, slightly flustered by the previous conversation. "Any ideas?"

Before he could suggest anything, Sandy's brother walked into the room, a certain spring in his step. He grinned at both of them.

"How come you're up so early?" Sandy asked him, slightly intregued by this.

"I've got a date," He answered, the smile sitting permentantly on his face.

"With who?" Oliver asked him, he knew a lot of people in their school, through many clubs as well as the Quidditch team.

"Bella Carlton," Dan grinned. Sandy rolled her eyes. "Hey, she's really nice!" He said defensively at his sister's attitude.

"Yeah, yeah, sure she is," Sandy shook her head, turning to look out of the kitchen window instead. Black clouds gathered outside, and already it looked like evening instead of morning.

"Thunder storm," Dan said, almost instinctively, following Sandy's gaze. Dan had rather a gift with weather, even if it was gloriously sunny in the morning, he could tell if it was going to be throwing it down by tea time. "Bad weather, guuurd day," He smirked. Sandy threw him a confused glance.

"Come on, girls hate thunder storms, they scare them, and then who's there to hug them and say they're not going to die?" Dan tried to explain. His sister looked confused. "Back me up here, Wood,"

"Yeah, he's right," Oliver nodded. "Girls are really scared of thunder storms, _most_ girls, anyway. Especially at night."

"Not girls that you've forced to go to Quidditch practice in thunder storms, then."

Dan had left hours ago, and Sandy's mum had gone to work. It was just Sandy and Oliver, alone in the house. Thunder crashed outside, and lightening flashed through the windows every now and then. They'd shut the living room curtains to block out the miserable weather. The TV was on, and they were watching an American teenage soap.

"Rachel should definaly get with Finn, right?" Sandy commented.

"Uh… which one's Rachel?"

"The one with brown hair, the lead singer,"

"Ohh, sorry, I can't help but watch the gay one, he's hilarious!" Oliver grinned back at her.

Lightening lit up the curtains again, then the room went dark. The TV stopped abruptly, leaving the screen black. The lights above them cut out and they were left in darkness. Sandy let out a scream. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Oliver, hugging him on the sofa. He hugged her back, but his mind was racing. _Oh no, okay, she's scared right, okay, be the hero, do something clever…_

"Sand', are you alright?" _Damn it! That was not clever._

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Her arms retracted away from him as she began to think about what she doing. _Hey, come on, he's my friend. Why can't I hug my friend?_ She stopped and rested her head on his chest.

Everything felt right to Sandy, this is how it should be. Exept everything should be different. She shouldn't be hugging him as her friend, having second thoughts about it all. _Moments like this should last forever_… she thought.

The lights flickered into action, and the TV surged back into action. The pair didn't move an inch, just watched the room come back to life.

"Am I interupting something?" A familiar voice said.

Sandy leapt backwards, and Oliver sprang to the opposite end of the sofa. Dan stood grinning in the doorway.

"How long can you two possibly go on pretending you're not supposed to be more than just mates," Dan said, then turned to leave.

"What?" Sandy called after him.

"Nothing," He yelled back.


	6. The Chapter With The Flying Car

September first had finally arrived. After six weeks of summer, finally school was rearing its head again. Packed up and carrying everything with them, Sandy, Oliver and Dan wandered across the platform.

"Hi, Dan," A certain female voice said from behind them. Dan smiled at the blonde girl as she walked past.

"Oh, please, I'm not keeping you, Daniel, _go_," Sandy shooed her brother away. He practically jogged off after the girl. Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Who's that then?" Oliver asked her, as they both got onto the train.

"No idea. He knows too many girls." Sandy stated. Oliver didn't reply, he just nodded.

Oliver opened the door to an empty compartment. He saw a case already on the overhead rack, then looked back at Sandy. "Where's Alexa?"

"Who knows," She shrugged, following him into the compartment. "She could be anywhere," Oliver took her case from her and slung in onto the empty rack. He whipped his hand away from the metal sharply.

"Ow, geez," He grabbed his hand. Slowly, he peered up at the rack. "Damn cat." He muttered, as the fluffy white kitten looked down at the both of them. They sat down.

"Here, let me see that," Sandy held out her hand. Oliver placed his on top. Sandy hovered her wand above the scratch, which was actually quite deep considering it was only a kitten. Gradually, it disappeared as she moved her wand along the red line on his palm. It disapereared. Neither of their hands moved an inch.

_Well this is awkward… _ Oliver couldn't think what to do now.

Sandy's head was spinning. _Okay, okay, stay calm, Sandy. This is fine, just…_

"Am I interupting?" A voice said from the doorway. They both instantly took back their hands, and turned to stare at the person in the doorway. Alexa Scott stood there, her blue eyes wide as she eyed the both of them. Her blonde hair was wavy and loose down her back.

"No, no," Oliver muttered.

"Good summer, Alex?" Sandy said quickly, in the hope that she'd forget what she'd seen. Alex smiled back and sat down.

"Oh yes," She answered, a reminiscent smile on her face. "_Very_,"

Alex went on for a while about her holiday in Florida, and some guy she met. The door slid open with a bang, as Damen Addison scurried inside. He sat down next to Sandy.

"Have you heard?" He said, peering round at all of them.

"Heard what?" They all replied.

"There's a _car_ in front of the _train_," He told them, leaning in as if it was a secret. He wore a white shirt, the top button undone, with a pink tie, under a grey jumper.

"You're kidding?" Alex laughed.

"No," Damen grinned back at them. Sandy got up and stood by the window, watching the sky. A blue Ford swooped past the window. She could see it floating just above the train, one of the door open.

"Oliver…" She said slowly, un-able to tear her eyes away from the window. "You're not going to like this,"

He glanced at her, then came to window. His expression was un-missable.

"I am going to kill him. I am actually going to kill him." He said.

Sandy lifted her head. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw how close she was to Oliver. She slid away from him as he opened his eyes. They both looked wide-eyed at eachother.

"Good sleep?" They both looked back at Alex. "You fell asleep." She clarified that.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Damen smiled at them, his hand on his chest.

Sandy and Oliver said nothing.


	7. The Chapter With The Someone Else

Sandy and Oliver hadn't spoken since the train. It had been rather awkward. Oliver had kept himself busy talking to various members of the Quidditch team, while Sandy sat with Damen at the Gryffindor table.

"Come on, Sandy, this has been staring you in the face for how long now?"

"Damen, _shut-up_," Sandy retorted. Her eyes watched Oliver like a hawk as he spoke with a very interested Alicia Spinet. "For the last time, I do not want to date Oliver."

"Lier," Damen shrugged. "Of course you do,"

"Why do I?" Sandy's eyes remained on Oliver and Alicia.

"Well, you're obsessed with him, for a start-"

_Filthy tart…_

"He adores you,"

_Just stop touching him…_

"You fell asleep on him on the train,"

_Don't flick your hair like that, he's not interested…_

"And you don't want him to date other people!"

"What? No! I just don't want him to date _her_!" Sandy snapped out of it and looked back at Damen. He didn't seem convinced.

"Okay, if you say so," He shook his head. "If you're going to be so stubborn about it."

"And I intend to be."

"Fine, do that."

"Okay, I will."

"Great."

"Excellent."

"What are you arguing about now?" Oliver appeared behind the two of them.

"Nothing!" They said simultaniously. Oliver gave them a funny look then sat down beside Sandy.

The sorting began shortly after that. A few potential players got into Gryffindor, but besides that it was pretty disapointing.

"Hey, isn't that Fred and George's sister?" Sandy whispered to Oliver, as a ginger girl sat under the hat.

"Yeah, I think so… I wonder if Harry and Ron have been expelled yet…" He sniggered. The Weasley girl got into Gryffindor, no surprises there though, the whole of her family were.

The sorting finished and the feast began, after which, everyone went back to their Common Rooms. Sandy and Oliver both sat by the fire, on the sofa.

"What was Alicia saying to you earlier?" Sandy asked, she couldn't fight back the temptation.

"Oh, we were just talking about Quidditch," Oliver replied. He glanced at Sandy, then noticed to look of her face. "Not jealous there are we?" He smirked.

"No," Sandy said quickly. "Not at all, I was just wondering, that's all,"

"Besides, I told you before, I'm not interested in her," He replied.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Sandy said, a slight tone of disbelief in her voice.

Oliver sighed. "Because I like someone else."

Sandy shot around to face him, her eyes suddenly wide. "Who?" She whispered.

The portrait hole opened, and there was a lot of noise from the rest of their house. Oliver might have been about to tell her… she couldn't have been sure, but she would swear he had her name on his lips. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Harry Potter entered the room, followed by Ron Weasley. There was cries and shouts of 'what were you thinking?' and 'you could've been killed!'. Oliver got up instantly, and walked around the sofa.

"Potter!" He yelled, grabbing the boys robes and pulling him over to them. The small second year look more scared of Oliver than he had when being interogated by Professor Snape previously. "Sit." Harry Potter sat.

"Listen, Wood, it's fine -" He tried to say.

"No, it isn't! You could've got kicked off the team, and I don't mean to put pressure on you… actually, no, I _do_ mean to put pressure on you. The team cannot win this year without you, do you understand?" The boy nodded. "Good. Now get out of my sight," Harry Potter dashed away from the pair of them.

"That was a bit harsh," Sandy muttered, un-aware whether he'd heard her or not.

"No it wasn't," Oliver answered defensively. "He deserved it. Who said the best way to get to school was by crashing a flying car into a tree with attitude? Yeah, that's stylish,"

"Alright, alright," Sandy smiled. "What were you saying before… you know, about liking someone else?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," His eyes drifted to the fire. "Look, I'm tired Sand', I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning," He left without another word. Sandy sighed.


	8. The Chapter With The Rule

Sandy woke up fairly early. The rest of the dorm were still sleeping, she knew perfectly well why she was awake. She'd had a dream, about Oliver. He told her that he liked her, he was about to kiss her, when she woke up. Sandy tried to clear the vision from her mind, it would only have made things awkward had she have remembered it. She turned over in her bed.

Alexa cuddled her sheets and smiled as she slept, her blonde hair in a mess around her head.

Oliver was sat up in his bed, with Damen talking to him in a whisper, to avoid waking up the rest of the dorm.

"Oliver, don't beat yourself up about it," Damen said calmly. "It's not the end of the world, she'll probably have forgotten anyway,"

"Yeah, but she won't. And then she'll keep wanting me to tell her, and then when I eventually give in, she'll be horrified, and not even want to be friends with me anymore…"

Damen started to come towards Oliver's bed.

"Nah-ah," Oliver put his hand out. "You know the rule."

He retreated. "Yeah, I know, just thought…"

Sandy caught up with Oliver in their first lesson, which was Charms. There was definitely a tension due to the night previous. Oliver took his seat in front of Sandy, but only turned around briefly, and to simply flash a weak smile. Sandy smiled back, but it wasn't a real smile. She put her head on the desk once he'd turned around. Damen slung his bag over the desk, then hooked it on the back of his chair to avoid putting it on the dusty floor.

"You've not straightened your hair properly, Sandy," He commented, delicately stroking her hair. She bolted upright.

"Damen, that is the last thing on my mind right now," She whispered sharply, throwing her hair over her other shoulder to avoid any more comments. "Besides, it's wavy, it looks _nice_," A smile appeared on her face.

He nodded, and grinned back at her. "That it does," He agreed.

The lesson began, and Alexa was late, as usual. She tried to quietly shut the door, but it squeaked noisily, alerting virtually everyone to her presents. "Um, sorry I'm late, professor," She apologized quickly, and sat down by Oliver. Sandy rolled her eyes playfully, and Alex beamed back at her.

"Whattup Oliver?" She asked him. He smiled at her accent. "You seem troubled."

"Yeah well. I might just have made a really massive mistake,"

"Oh, and what might that be?" She leaned closer, aware that it was sensitive information.

"I told Sandy I liked someone," He muttered, talking more to his book than to Alexa.

"And?"

"And, she wants to know who… and I can't tell her."

"Why?"

Oliver didn't reply, he just looked up at Alexa. Her eyes widened, but she nodded all the same, as she understood what he meant.

"But, can't you just tell her?" Alexa questioned him again.

"No," He sighed. "It'd make everything really awkward,"

"Not if she liked you…"

"And does she?" He shot back.

"Miss Scott, could you tell me the best charm to use in this situation?" Flitwick's voice suddenly appeared into their conversation.

"I don't know, sir," She said back, her voice still confident.

"Maybe you should try paying attention, instead of flirting with Mr Wood."

"Sure, but F.Y.I, I wasn't flirting with him."


	9. The Chapter With The Slugs

_Feel free to skip some of the dialogue, as it's virtually identical to the film._

Saturday morning came quickly. Autumn leaves lined the grounds of Hogwarts, as the Gryffindor Quidditch team made their way to the pitch for practice.

"Oh no, what are they doing here?" Oliver muttered, his eyes flickering ahead of them. Sandy looked up, to see a flood of green, as the Slytherin team glared back at them. Marcus Flint glared menacing at her, she scowled back.

"I booked the pitch for today," Oliver said defensively.

"Easy, Wood, I've got a note." Flint handed him a piece of parchment.

Oliver read from the paper. "I, Severus Snape, hereby grant the Slytherin team permission to practice today, in order to train their new Seeker," He looked up. "You've got a new Seeker? Who?"

The team parted sideways, revealing their new Seeker.

"Malfoy?" Harry Potter piped up, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

The blonde boy smirked. "That's right. And that's not all that's new this year," He shifted his broom to his other shoulder. The golden writing on the handle glimmered in the crisp sunlight.

"Nimbus 2001's?!" Sandy exclaimed, her eyes darting back to the team's grinning Captain. "You have got to be kidding me."

"A gift, from Draco's father," Flint stated, looking proud of himself. Sandy exchanged a glance with Oliver.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent," Some second year commented. She had bushy hair, and Sandy had seen her hanging around with Harry Potter in the Common Room.

"No one asked for you opinion," Malfoy turned on her. "Filthy little mudblood."

Some of the Gryffindor team gasped. Oliver held his tongue, it would only get him into trouble to argue with them, seeing as Snape himself had given them permission. It would only be giving him an excuse to extract points from the Gryffindor total.

Sandy was going to butt in, but someone saved her the trouble.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" Ron Weasley now had his wand drawn on Draco Malfoy. Both teams seemed to stunned to do or say anything. "Eat slugs!" Ron pelted backwards, landing hard on the grass. Malfoy and the Slytherin team laughed as Harry Potter and his bushy-haired friend ran over to help Ron.

"Is it me, or are second years getting more gutsy every year?" Sandy said quietly to Oliver.

"I have no idea what just happened." He said, his eyes fixed on the red haired boy, who was now being helped to his feet by his friends. A slug slid out of his mouth.

"I'm gonna be sick," Sandy twisted her head away from the scene.

"You do look a bit pale Sand'," Fred Weasley said to her, grinning.

"Thanks, mate," Sandy smiled back weakly.

"Actually… no joke, you do look pale." His smile faded to more of a caring smile. He put his arm around her and walked her away from the courtyard. Oliver followed them with his eyes, jealousy boiling inside him. He locked his teeth and forced himself to tear away his glance.

"I'm fine, really," Sandy insisted, although secretly, there was something about Fred Weasley that kept her feeling safe. Even if he was least likely person to feel safe around.

"Are you sure? I can take you up to the Hospital Wing," He offered kindly. She shook her head. "Well something's bothering you, I can tell." He smiled back at her, and sat her down on a bench in another courtyard.

"Fred, I'm _fine_," She repeated. He was not convinced, and kept his glance fixed, still waiting for an answer. "Okay, okay. Oliver told me he liked someone… and I just… it's, well,"

"You want it to be you." Fred finished her sentence. She nodded. He slipped his hand around hers. It might have looked like something different to anyone else, but he was definitely more like a best friend than a boyfriend. She put her head on his shoulder, and he lightly kissed her head.

"You know, Sandy," He said softly. "I'm pretty sure it is."


	10. The Chapter With The Jealousy

Sandy stayed with Fred that day, he was a good support for her, and she found him really easy to talk to, and he was really funny, which kept her smiling.

"Hey, I reckon Snape's gay y'know," He said randomly. Sandy burst out laughing. "I've seen the way he looks at that Malfoy kid, seriously, he's a paedophile," Fred grinned, as he watched Sandy laughing.

A figure appeared by the table. Sandy looked up, and stopping laughing instantly. Oliver Wood stood, sending incriminating glances at the pair of them. Fred stood up.

"I've got mischeif to cause," He nodded to his team Captain. "Oliver."

Oliver took his seat opposite Sandy. "So, you had fun with him today, then?"

"Yeah," Sandy nodded. "Thanks." She added, not really sure what to make of the tone of voice he was using.

He remained silent for a moment before continuing. "So, what's going on with you two then?"

"What?"

He looked her in the eyes, like he did when she wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"What?" She repeated.

"I saw you, you know. Hugging and everything. He kissed you." Oliver said moodily.

"I'm aware of that, thanks," She said flatly, trying not to let her anger show.

"So, you're, like, an item now then?" He folded his arms.

Sandy sighed, looking back around the room. Fred had gone back to his twin and they were sat at the other end of the room, with Lee Jordan. He smiled at her when he saw her looking.

"Look, Oliver," She put her hand on the table with a certain force. "We're just friends, okay? We go back along way, alright?"

"And _we_ don't?"

"That's not what I meant!" Her voice grew louder. She composed herself before continuing. "And besides… why do you care so much about it?" Her eyes glittered as she saw a flaw in his plan.

_Damn it. How am I supposed to reply to that?_

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt, that's all. Like I said, _we_ go back a long way." He said clearly, proud of what he'd thought up. It was true… but not strictly speaking the whole truth.

"Well, you won't be disapointed then," Sandy smiled back at him, hoping that he could tell she could see right through his act. "Because I like someone else." She mirrored their previous conversation.

"Really? Who?" He asked, smiling back at her.

She giggled. "Not telling."

"Aw, come on, please!" He begged her, still smiling at her. She shook her head.

"No. We'll make a deal, ey? When you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who I like, deal?" She held out her hand. He shook it.

"Deal."


	11. The Chapter With The Wet TShirt

Quidditch practice was always on a bad day. It nearly always rained. Oliver had left the Common Room exceedingly early. Fred walked Sandy down to the pitch.

"How's it going with Oliver then?" He asked her, as they left the oak doors, and were pelted with rain.

"Oh brilliant, it's raining," Sandy muttered, glancing up at the sky as if by doing so the rain would stop. "And it's alright with Oliver, thanks. He's not said anything else about liking someone though," She explained.

"Right," Fred answered. "Yeah, well, he really likes you Sandy. I can tell." She didn't catch the sudden regret in his voice.

They got to the changing rooms, to see Oliver by the team board, and rest of the team waiting. Sandy felt her cheeks flush as she sat down on the nearest bench. Oliver glared at Fred, who only returned the favour.

Oliver talked the team through any changes, and they headed out to the pitch. It was absolutely tipping it down, and they were drenched practically as soon as they stepped outside. Alesha hung around Oliver's side the entire time on the pitch, he had to actually tell her to go and do something.

"For the last time, Alesha, _go and practice_!" Oliver yelled at her. She barely took any notice, but flew over to the other Chasers just the same. Sandy rolled her eyes as she aproached.

"She fancies the pants off him," Katie commented, nodding towards Oliver.

"Yeah," Sandy agreed, sighing.

Katie hid a smile, as she contined the conversation. "You don't sound too happy about that, Sandy. Anyone would think you liked him."

"Yes, what? No!" Sandy stammered. Katie smirked.

Alesha arrived inbetween them. "This rain is really annoying me. I mean, my make up'll run and my hair's already ruined," She toyed with her hair impatiently.

"Hmm… yeah, it is pretty messed up." Sandy replied with no emotion-what so ever. Alesha threw her a glare, but Sandy shrugged it off.

Oliver flew back over after about half an hour, his hair now part way across his eyes. It was raining so much that it had completely removed any trace of hair gel. The rain had really soaked through everyone's clothes, and Oliver had to really try to keep his eyes focussed on the Sandy's face, rather looking through her top. He congratulated them on their good work, and thanked them for working in the rain. They all instantly flew to changing rooms, and ran inside. Sandy and Oliver walked to the changing rooms, not really caring seeing as they were already soaking.

"Uh… Sandy…" He couldn't help but look now.

"I know," She answered, pushing his head back up gently with her hand. "You've only been staring for the past ten minutes." She strode past him and into the changing rooms, leaving him speechless.

The team quickly showered and changed, then left, leaving only Oliver and Sandy remaining. Sandy was casually drying her hair in the mirror, as Oliver came out of the shower, wearing only a towel.

"Ah!" He jumped back as he saw her.

"Sorry," Sandy muttered, her eyes unable to leave his toned torso. She blinked forcefully quickly to tear away her gaze. "Didn't realise… I just… never mind…"

"I thought everyone had gone." Oliver stated, his confidence very much returning from Sandy's attention.

"Well, erm, they've not," Sandy giggled, slightly nervously.

"I can see that," He said it a lot more coy than it had sounded in his head. He looked at the floor in slight embarassment having just said that.

"Um…" Sandy glanced around the room, unable to think of anything vaguely intelligent to say, she resorted to plan B. "I should be going now," She quickly grabbed her bag off the bench and started to walk towards the door. Oliver just nodded, aware he'd probably made her feel quite uncomfortable, but maybe not quite as uncomfortable as he was at that moment.

As she walked past her friend, she felt her bag stop beside her. She froze, aware already of what had happened, before she'd even seen it.

"Shit…" Oliver exlaimed instantly, grabbing at the towel. He would have like to have thought that he'd caught it in time, but the expression on Sandy's face said otherwise.

"I _really_ should go now." Sandy said quickly.

"Right, yeah, erm, okay," Oliver stammered. Neither of them could quite find the strength to move either way. The door squeaked open. Fred Weasley stood in the doorway, his eyes flickering between the two of them. He smirked.

"Oh for Goodness' sake," Sandy shook her head. She stormed past Fred and slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell did you do?" Fred asked Oliver, wide-eyed as he looked back at his team mate.


	12. The Chapter With The Wall

"Sandy! Sandy, you have got to see this!"

She felt herself being shaken. Alexa was leant over her, her eyes wide in panic. Sandy shot upright.

"What? What's going on?" She asked, as Alexa pulled her out of the chair in the Common Room.

"It's Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, she's been perified. And there's writing on the wall, it's in blood it says…"

"Enemies of the Heir beware…" Sandy read aloud as she stared at the wall in front of her. Fred Weasley stood next to her, his hands in his pockets. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, still thinking. "It's not like I pay attention in History of Magic," He replied. Slowly, they both turned to look at eachother, realising at the same time.

"It can't be…"

"Can it?"

"The Heir of Slytherin. That's right." A voice said from behind them. Sandy whipped round, recognising it instantly.

"Flint. What do you want?" Sandy said defensively, her hand hovering over her pocket, where her wand was.

"Your cheeky mudblood'll be next you know," He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "You know Slytherin couldn't stand 'em,"

"Alright, Flint, you've said your piece," Fred pushed his wand against Flint's throat.

The Slytherin Captain cleared his throat. "Weasley, put it down unless your gonna use it,"

"Oh yeah? And who says I won't use it?" Fred retorted, not lowering his wand.

"You don't have the guts." Flint smirked.

"Really? You wanna bet?"

A hand pushed Fred's wand down. Everyone turned. Oliver stared back at them.

"You want our team to ever get the pitch again, Weasley?" Oliver asked him sharply. He nodded, as he moodily shoved his wand back into his jeans pocket. He said nothing to any of them. He and Flint stormed off in opposite directions. Sandy turned on her friend.

"What was that about?" She asked him, as they began walking.

"Just heard something going on, and Flint would have only run back to Snape and told him. We'd never have pitch again," Oliver laughed.

"Right… so you were just out, walking on the sixth floor… alone?" Sandy pressed, trying to keep it casual.

"I heard the news about that," He nodded to the wall. "So, you know that deal?" He reminded her as they walked upstairs to the Common Room, where the teachers had banished everyone.

"Yeah," She nodded slowly. _Is he going to tell me?_

They got to the Common Room and passed through the portrait hole. Oliver jestured to her to sit down, and they both did.

"Well, it's killing me, I just gotta know," He joked, although a part of him was serious. "But… who tells who first?"

Sandy hesitated. "Does it matter? We both get to find out either way…"

"Ha," Oliver laughed nervously. "Flip a coin?" Sandy nodded. Oliver got a sickle out from his pocket. "Heads or tails?"

"Tails." Sandy said. The sides of the coin held a picture of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and on the other side, a picture of a Chinese Fireball Dragon. Oliver flipped the coin and caught it again. He lifted his hand. Tails.

Sandy smirked. "Ohh, you go first then," She grinned back at her friend.

_At least that way, if he says someone else, then I won't look like an idiot… I'll just say it's some random person he doesn't know or something. _

"Alright…" Oliver said slowly.


	13. The Chapter With The Answer

His eyes flickered around the room. _You can't back out now…_

He turned his attention back to Sandy. "You see, Sand', there's a bit of a problem with that, see, because I don't think she likes me… like that," He said, hoping that she would have deduced from that small piece of a hint, that he meant her.

"Yeah, but she might, just tell me who it is, if I know her I can ask, can't I?" She said kindly. _Just spit it out! Honestly, I'd rather know it isn't me sooner rather than later._

"You'd look like you were schizophrenic if you did," He muttered without thinking. His eyes widened when he realised he had in fact said it out loud rather than in his head.

"What?" Sandy's eyes said everything. _Oh my gosh! Is he joking with me?_

"I… you… I mean…" Oliver stammered, trying to cover up his obvious mistake. Sandy smiled slowly, as she leaned closer.

"You talk too much," She whispered. Oliver looked up.

He pressed his lips against hers, softly kissing her. If he'd have thought about it at all beforehand, he wouldn't have done it. But this time, impulse was right. He ran his hand through her loose hair, it was perfect, before…

"Omigosh!" They broke apart. Alex stood behind the sofa, a look of shock on her face, but turned into a smile. Damen standing next to her, with his hand on his heart, and his head tilted.

"Thanks, you guys, interupt why don't you?" Oliver said sarcastically, but grinning anyway.

"Sorry!" Damen replied quickly.

"So, what? You're in a public place, come on, you have plently of privacy in the changing rooms after Quidditch or whatever. But anyway… I never thought you'd do it!" She practically squealed as her voice went high with excitement for her friends.

Sandy glanced between the both of them, confused.

"He's been into you for ages," Alex explained. "But that's not the point. I mean, are you going out now?" She leaned against the back of the sofa.

Sandy looked back at Oliver. _It's not as if we've discussed things…_

"I guess so," Oliver smiled, glancing back at her.

_Finally._ Sandy thought, a smile on her lips.


	14. The Chapter With The Bludger

The day of the Quidditch match had been looming. On that final morning none of the team spoke, they just drifted around, their heads filled with tactics and remembering Wood's elaborate team talks.

Oliver came down the stairs at a jog, then he noticed Harry Potter, sitting all by himself at the table, staring down at the bacon on his plate. _He's not going to eat that._ Oliver thought, as he made his way over.

"Potter," He said, sitting down opposite the boy. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing… I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Aw, come on, Malfoy's a piece of work, yes, but he's nothing on the pitch compared to you. You know that," Oliver re-assured him. Harry smiled weakly.

"Eat something." A voice said from behind him. Sandy grinned at Oliver before turning her attention back to the matter in hand.

"I'm not hungry," He said stubbornly. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Eat the damn bacon." Sandy told him, walking around the bench, then perching herself next to Oliver, who casually slipped his hand through hers.

"What are you worried about anyway? What's the worst that could happen?" Sandy asked him, taking a sip of juice.

"Yeah, it's not like they're gonna jinx a Bludger or something, is it? They're not that smart." Oliver said, half laughing. Harry smiled back.

"I guess so… but it's just Malfoy," He replied quietly, checking that no one else was listening. Practically the whole team was listening.

"Ha, yeah well, he had to buy his way in, like your mate said. So he can't be that good, can he?" Sandy assured him. Harry nodded and looked back down at his plate.

The team stepped out onto the pitch, and took their positions in the air. Alicia smiled at Oliver as he swept past her. He pretended not to see it. Sandy, however, did not.

"Watch it, Alicia," She warned her.

"What?" She retorted, trying to sound innocent.

Katie glanced over at the other Chasers.

"Come on, you two, stop arguing. Now's not the time! … And Alicia, for Heaven's sake, stop flirting with Oliver!" Katie told her sternly, before focussing her attention on the case of Quidditch balls below them. Madam Hooch stepped out onto the pitch, and Lee Jordan began commentating.

"And Madam Hooch is on the pitch… she's unlocking the case… and the Quaffle is released! The game begins! … And that's Katie Bell with the Quaffle, passes to Sandy Harper, passes back to Bell… and she scores! One - nil to Gryffindor!"

Harry Potter smiled at the goal, but concentrated on scanning the pitch for the golden snitch. Draco Malfoy seemed to be hot on his case.

Slytherin were playing to their usual standards - brutal, hard-hitting and unfair. As Marcus Flint almost kicked Sandy off her broom to re-gain the Quaffle.

"Oi! Watch it, Flint!" Sandy yelled back at him. He simply smirked back as he approached the goals. He threw it to the nearest hoop - Oliver blocked it, throwing it back to Sandy, who tore off up the pitch.

"And that's Harper with the Quaffle, she passes to Bell, Spinet, Harper… and that's another goal for Gryffindor! Two - nil to Gryffindor!"

A bludger soared above Sandy, as she had to duck to avoid it. She whipped around, whoever had hit that would have been remarkable strong. Sandy looked back at the Slytherin beater, he didn't seem aware that the bludger was even anywhere near her, and the other beater was locked in a swearing match with George Weasley. _They'll be fowled in a minute._ Sandy thought. The whistle blew. _There it is._

"And that's a penalty for Slytherin," Lee Jordan said, sounding disapointed. "Although really, I think that Lucian Bole actually started that one…"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Ehem… so anyway, that's a Slytherin penalty," Lee Jordan continued quickly. "And that's Adrian Pucey taking the Penalty, against the Gryffindor Keeper, and Captain, Oliver Wood. He's advancing, he shoots… and Wood just can't keep up. That's a goal to Slytherin… though they wouldn't have if they didn't get the penalty -"  
"Jordan!" McGonagall warned him for the second time.

"Sorry, Professor," He muttered.

A bludger flew whipped past Sandy, and she spun around again, slightly suspicious of it. It was heading straight for Harry Potter. He saw it and ducked just in time.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Malfoy teased, grinning menacingly at his opponent. Harry didn't react.

Back at the goals Oliver watched the events, worried about his Seeker. _He's not going to be so lucky when they hit that back. They're not going to give up._

"Hey, Sandy!" He called over to her. She looked back at him. "Keep the goals!" He said, not giving her time to reply, and zooming off in the opposite direction.

"No!" Sandy yelled back stubbornly, but then reluctantly perched in front of the goals, after she noticed that he was not coming back.

Oliver wasted no time in rushing to the aid of his Seeker.

"And it seems that Gryffindor have made a sudden change… What on Earth is Wood doing? He's left Harper in goal, and gone off onto the pitch. I heard there's something going on between them two, actually…"

"Oi! Jordan!" Sandy screamed at him, loud enough so he could hear her. He grinned back and nodded.

"But we'll say no more about that," He added, winking at her. She smiled back.

Oliver found the Seeker.

"Watch yourself, Harry!" He shouted down to him. The boy nodded, then his eyes widened.

He barely had a chance to yell "Wood! Look out!" before his Captain was knocked squarely off his broom, and sent crashing to the floor.

"Oliver!" Sandy screamed from the goal, as she watched him hit the grass. The whistle blew. She immediately left the goals, and flew down to the ground, dismounting before she reached the floor, and jumping a half metre.

Madam Hooch was already helping Oliver off the floor. He could barely stand up.

"I think… my ankle… is broken…" He said slowly, as he balanced against Sandy. "Agh… my head's spinning…"

"I'll deal with this, Harper, you just get yourself back onto that pitch. Who's your reserve?"

Sandy sighed. "Ashley Wicklaw," She told her.

The game ended with Gryffindor for the win, but only thanks to Harry Potter's spectacular performance and drama against Draco Malfoy, who was knocked off his broom by a bludger. Both the Gryffindor team and supporters liked that… a lot.


	15. The Chapter With The Other Jealousy

Oliver opened his eyes quickly. His head was pounding as the bright light flooded through his eyes to his head. He groaned. He could feel a hand through his own. _Sandy._ He thought.

"Hey? Hey, Oliver?" Sandy said softly. He smiled up at her.

"Sandy," He said quickly.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm alright," He muttered. He had just noticed that she was not the only person at his bedside. The twins were there, Katie was arguing with a Slytherin player he couldn't quite make out at the other end of the room… Alicia was nowhere in sight.

Katie glanced back over at her Captain, then seeing that he was awake, muttered something heated to the Slytherin player then walked over. The Slytherin scowled at her and stormed from the Hosptial Wing.

"Where's Potter?" He asked suddenly, realising the absence of his Seeker. Sandy glanced to the other side of the Hosptial Wing, where Harry Potter sat up-right in his bed, a sling around his arm.

"What happened to you?" Oliver asked him, half laughing. Harry smirked back.

"Got hit by a Bludger," He shrugged. "Lockhart tried to fix my arm, it was only broken, and he sort of took all the bones out of my arm." He laughed.

"Yeah, Lockhart's a bit of an idiot," Oliver smiled.

"Hey, listen, Wood," Katie caught his attention. "Hope you feel alright soon, but I gotta go," She glanced at the rest of the team, then to Harry. "And you, we'll need your arm next match." She smiled and left quickly, followed closely by George Weasley.

"But the match… we won, right?" Oliver asked, suddenly reaslising.

"Yeah," Sandy nodded. "No thanks to that sub-Keeper we've got. He's shite," Sany told him. Oliver smirked back at her.

Fred Weasley looked a bit awkward just standing by Oliver's bedside. He glanced back at Sandy, but she didn't even notice. Fred sighed and shuffled over to Harry to put on a smile and try and cheer the guy up, in the hope it might lift his own spirits too.

"What's up, Harry," Fred grinned at him. Harry smiled back.

"Nothing much," He held up his arm in the sling as much as he could. "I'm never going to Lockhart's class again, I might not come out alive," He grinned.

"Yeah, it's not You-Know-Who you've got to worry about, mate, it's your teacher," Fred joked. Harry beamed back and nodded.

His eyes flickered back to Sandy, sitting next to their team Captain, holding his hand. She didn't look back. He forced a smile.


	16. The Chapter With The Shock

Sandy didn't realise the effect she was having on other people by dating Oliver. Fred Weasley for instance. He was feeling so low all the time, really down. And Sandy was none the wiser about it, he didn't want her to know how he felt.

Quidditch practices had never really been quite the same since. Fred wasn't on top form anymore, and the team was relying on his brother more than ever. Alicia was also feeling the pressure. She barely put in any effort anymore. She'd only joined the team in the first place to get close to Oliver, and now he was going out with another one of the Chasers! She's been so close! But still he never noticed her.

Oliver circled the goal hoops, while the Chasers tried to score some goals.

'Come on, Alicia! You're not even trying!' Oliver yelled to her.

She threw the Quaffle directly at him, and it hit him squarely in the chest. He stared back at her.

'What's the point?' She shouted back angrily. Swiftly, she flew to the ground, quickly dismounted and stormed into the changing rooms.

Oliver glanced back at Sandy, and then to Angelina, they both shrugged.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' George Weasley called down to them, as both of the twins swerved around the pitch to join the rest of the team.

'She's been like that all week. I don't know what's wrong with her!' Angelina told them. 'Something's definitely up.'

The team finished practice and entered the changing rooms again. Alicia was nowhere in sight.

'Maybe she melted.' George shrugged, almost as if he was considering is as a real possibility. Oliver smirked.

Everyone got changed again. Fred stood by the notice board, reading through the week's events.

'Hey, it's that duelling thing today,' He said to Sandy. 'you know, Lockhart's doing it.'

Sandy nodded. 'Yeah… we should go.'

'What? Me and you?'

She looked at him. 'Yeah. Is that a problem?' She smiled.

'No,' Fred replied quickly. 'not at all.'

Oliver glanced over at them, after hearing what had been said. He didn't mind them going together… much. Well, he wouldn't have minded if it had been anyone else, except Fred Weasley. Anyone but him. He wanted to go up and say something cool that still _back off my girl_ kind of thing. But he couldn't think of anything.

The Great Hall was buzzing with people flocking to watch the duelling. It wasn't surprising really, seeing as Lockhart was doing it. Half the girls in the school fancied him. Sandy, however, wasn't one of them. They quickly found one of Fred's mates, Lee Jordan, who also commentated the Quidditch, a fairly good friend of Sandy's.

'Hey,' He grinned at them. 'Looks like they've made a bit of effort in here, doesn't it?'

'Sure,' Sandy replied, staring around at all the decorations. 'not sure why they've gone to such an effort though.'

Fred glanced at his watch. It was ages before this thing actually started. 'Sandy, you've done red-caps in Defence Against the Dark Arts, right?'

'Oh, yeah we did it last term, why?'

'Can I borrow some notes, please?' He asked her sweetly.

'Sure,' She un-zipped her bag and moved a few things inside it. 'I must have left them in the changing rooms. I'll go back and get them if you want?'

'If you don't mind.'

'It's no trouble.' Sandy smiled back at him. Quickly, she left the Great Hall and proceeded back outside and headed for the Quidditch changing rooms. She opened the door and stood in the doorway, her eyes glued to the scene in front of her. Alicia had Oliver pinned against the wall – kissing him.

'What the hell is going on?' She broke the silence. Both Oliver and Alicia turned to face her. Oliver pushed Alicia off him and walked over to Sandy.

'It wasn't what it looked like… I –'

'No! I can't believe this! I seriously thought you were better than that.' She told him harshly.

'Sandy listen to me! I didn't want her to do that, I –'

'Is that so?' Alicia commented, leaning against the wall playing with her hair.

'Shut-up, you slag.' Sandy snapped, then turned back to Oliver.

'Uh, yeah. I was just packing my stuff into my bag and she was just all over me, there was literally nothing I could do. You _have_ to believe me.' He pleaded with her.

'Really? I have to, do I?' Sandy glared at him, rage pulsing through her. She hated him at that moment. 'I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now.' She turned on her heels and slammed the door after her.

Oliver sat down on the bench, putting his head in his hands. _Why did I let her do that? Why?_

'Aw, don't look so sad.' He'd forgotten Alicia was still there. He lifted his head and stared at her, his eyes burning.

'This is all your fault, you know. Why did you have to do that? I don't understand!' he yelled, not realising how angry he was with her.

She didn't seem at all surprised. 'You'll come round. You'll come over to my side eventually, you can't resist it.'

'I'm pretty sure I can.' He switched out the light and left the changing room, leaving Alicia standing smiling to herself in the darkness.


	17. The Chapter With The Sadness

Sandy was so angry as she walked back to the Great Hall. She didn't want to ruin the fun for her friends, but she couldn't shake this mood. She handed the notes to Fred, but said nothing, just stared into the space ahead of her. Fred tilted his head to one side and looked at Sandy.

'Are you okay, Sandy?' He asked her. She snapped out of her daze and met his eye line. She hadn't realised that tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

'Aw, Sandy what's the matter?' He put his arm around her and she sank into his shoulder. 'Come on, you can tell me. D'you want to go sit outside for a while?' he asked her caringly. She nodded. He led her out of the Great Hall and back outside, swiftly in the opposite direction of the Quidditch changing rooms, much to Sandy's relief. They sat down beside the lake, and Sandy stared across the water. The sun reflected so clearly on the water.

'I saw something in the changing rooms, Fred. I think it's over with me and Oliver.' She sighed.

'Really? Why… what did you see?' He asked her. Under normal circumstances there were so many jokes he could have made about what she'd just said, but he resisted the temptation.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Sandy said quietly.

'Sure?'

She turned to Fred, tears brimming in her eyes. 'I saw him kissing Alicia.'

Fred's face turned slightly white. 'You're joking right?'

She shook her head, tears suddenly streaming down her face. Fred slipped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

'It's alright, Sandy. Clearly he wasn't worth it if he's gonna do that to you.' He told her softly. Sandy didn't reply, just simply continued to cry onto his shoulder. She didn't care that she could feel people looking at her as they walked past, it didn't matter to her at all. She just wanted that whole incident not to have happened.

'Is it too much to ask that my own boyfriend should be faithful to me?' Sandy sniffled, lifting her head from her friend's shoulder.

'No, of course not,' Fred told her, looking her in the eyes. 'any decent guy wouldn't have done that.'

She smiled weakly. 'Thanks, Fred. You're a really great friend.' He smiled back at her, but he still didn't like what he was hearing; _Great friend._ Yeah, he wanted to be her friend, of course, but she wasn't even with Oliver, and he was still just a friend. But he had to be supportive of her, and he intended to be.

The day gradually got better for Sandy. She spent some time with Fred and then his friends showed up and it was a laugh. They really cheered her up and by the time they'd all had dinner and gone back to the common room, the incident in the changing rooms was at the back of her mind – until Oliver walked into the room.

'Oh God…' Sandy muttered, her eyes suddenly glued to him.

'It's alright, Sandy. If he's got any sense, he'll leave you alone.' Fred whispered to her. She nodded and tried to not look at Oliver, it might only encourage him to come over to her.

But the next time Sandy glanced up, Oliver was closer to where they sat.

'Sandy!' He called to her. She looked up and scowled at him. 'Sandy, I just want to talk.'

'Well, I don't.' She told him sourly. Fred stared at them, he felt like he should intervene, but the look of Oliver's face told him that there would be serious consequences if he did.

'_Please_, Sandy. Just talk to me, that's all I'm asking.' Oliver pleaded with her. She wanted to tell him that she never wanted to speak to him again, but that would put the whole of their Quidditch team at risk.

She sighed. 'Alright.' Oliver indicated that they should find a quieter location. Reluctantly Sandy followed him to the back of the common room and to two chairs by the window. They sat down.

'Go, on then. Say your piece.' She said coldly. Oliver waited a minute, in the hope she might grant him a smile. But she didn't.

'I promise I didn't start it, Sandy,' He began. 'Alicia just threw herself at me, it literally happened a moment before you walked in, there was nothing I could do…' he was talking so fast, Sandy had to really work at listening to him.

'Look, Oliver. How am I supposed to trust you, now?' She asked quietly, still emotionally raw from the previous event.

'Because you know I didn't start it. I wouldn't do that to you! Why would I do that? I _really_ like you.' He assured her, looking her in the eyes to let her know he wasn't lying.

'I don't know.' Sandy whispered, trying to fight the feeling in her throat that made her want to cry again.

'Please, Sandy. Can't we just go back to how it was?' He asked her softly.

Sandy shook her head, unable to speak from trying her best not to cry.

'Sandy… please don't cry,' Oliver whispered to her. That was it, once he'd said that there was no stopping the tears that began to spill uncontrollably down her cheeks. Oliver swiftly put his arm around her and she sank into his chest.

'Sandy,' He said tenderly. 'I'm sorry.'

She nodded weakly. 'I know.'

'Please, can we just start again?' he asked her hopefully.

'I'm sorry, Oliver,' That was all Sandy could say. 'I'm going to bed.' She told him, wiping the tears from her face.

'Sandy, you're upset, I don't want you to be alone,' Oliver told her, standing up as she did.

'Alexa's in the dorm. I won't be alone.' She said stiffly, then promptly turned her back on him and left for her dorm. Oliver sank back into the chair, his head in his hands. He wanted her back. He really wanted her back. _I love her_, was all he could think.


	18. The Chapter With The First Apology

Oliver went back to his dorm shortly after Sandy left. He didn't really want to speak to anyone, but he knew Damen would be the first to ask questions – he never did know when to shut up. Oliver sank down onto his bed, hoping that since Damen's curtains were shut, that he was asleep. Just as Oliver went to shut the curtains on his own bed, Damen's whipped open.

'Oliver!'

'Shit.' Oliver sighed. Damen looked hurt and stared back at his friend.

'What happened? I heard about everything…' He tried his best not to have a go at Oliver. 'Why the hell did you kiss Alicia?' he blurted out.

Oliver rolled his eyes. He knew this was coming. A few of the other curtains stirred around the dorm, it would appear that everyone else was listening too.

'You may as well just sit up and listen.' Oliver addressed the dorm. Adam, Sam and Leo opened the curtains.

'You kissed Alicia?' Leo asked quickly, his eyes wide.

'Alicia Spinet?' Adam questioned.

Sam remained silent, speechless by what he heard. He shook his head. 'Come off it. She kissed me last week!'

Everyone turned to look at Sam. 'What?' He said in a small voice.

'You can keep her, Sam,' Oliver told him. Seeing the smile on everyone's faces, he clarified, 'no seriously, you should go out with her.'

'Oh…' Sam muttered. 'If you say so.'

Damen snapped his figures and got Oliver's attention back. 'So? Why'd you do it?'

Oliver sighed and leaned back on his bed. 'I didn't! She was fine one minute, then the second the door opened, she was kissing me! I couldn't do anything about it!'

Damen shook his head in disappointment. 'It looks like she got what she wanted then.'

Everyone stared at Damen, waiting for him to elaborate.

'Isn't it obvious?' Damen asked them all. To him it was obvious. Honestly, these guys were so dim!

'Damen, not everyone can see the things you can.' Oliver told him flatly.

'No, and there's good reason for that.' Adam chimed in, a slick smile on his face.

'Alex, that's enough.' Oliver said, not even turning to face him. Adam rolled his eyes and sat back on his bed. No one appreciated his jokes, least of all Damen.

'She wanted to split you and Sandy up,' Damen explained. 'and she's done that, hasn't she? I mean, I saw her crying her eyes out on the way into her dorm.'

'I know, I know,' Oliver moaned. 'She won't talk to me! If she'd just let me explain everything, then we'd be okay.'

'Would you?' Damen continued. 'She'd still have trouble trusting you. Even though it wasn't your fault, she'll still have it in her mind that you could have cheated.'

'Shit,' Oliver groaned, running his hand through his hair. 'so what do I do?'

'You're just going to have to prove to her that she can trust you.'

'How?'

'That's your decision, Oliver.'

Meanwhile, the girls were discussing the nights issues as well. Sandy had been crying for at least an hour on Alexa's shoulder. She hated seeing her friend like that, and the worst part was that she knew Oliver hadn't meant it like that. It was blatantly obvious to her that Alicia forced herself on him, and she'd tried to explain this to Sandy. All Sandy could say was that he may as well have cheated.

The door opened with a squeak, and Alicia marched into the dorm. Alexa grabbed Sandy's arm as soon as Alicia came in. She knew this was coming, and she didn't want Sandy to get herself into trouble. It didn't seem like she was strong enough to hold Sandy down. She was so angry that it probably would have taken a lot more people to stop her from lashing out at Alicia.

Sandy jumped up and picked up her wand.

'You bitch!' She screamed, her wand pressed against Alicia's throat before she had a chance to even register what was going on.

'W-what?' Alicia stammered, suddenly quite scared. She could see the venom in Sandy's eyes, this was someone she did not want to mess with.

'What?' Sandy spat. 'You kissed my boyfriend, that's what!'

'Yeah,' Alicia plucked up the courage from somewhere. 'I did. Problem?'

Alexa glanced at the pair of them, wishing that Katie would hurry up and get back to the dorm.

'Yes, there is a problem,' Sandy told her. 'that problem is you!'

Alicia pushed Sandy off her. 'Really?'

Sandy was suddenly crying, but she didn't care. 'You're always after what you can't have, aren't you?' She yelled. 'You've always wanted Oliver, but he's never wanted you. And that hasn't changed! He didn't want you to kiss him, and even after he wishes you hadn't! You _can't_ have him, Alicia!'

Alicia was fired up to now, and got her own wand out.

'Come on, you don't have to do this…' Alexa tried to tell them, but it didn't appear as if either of them had heard her.

She could tell that it was only a matter of seconds before one of them had the nerve to hex the other.

The door opened with a force, smacking Alicia backwards with power.

'Ooh, shit, sorry.' Katie Bell said quietly. She glanced back at Alicia, who crashed out on the floor. Katie didn't seem all that bothered.

'Is she alright?' Alexa asked, only slightly worried. The girls gathered around Alicia on the floor.

'I'm not sure,' Katie muttered. 'Should I prod her with something?'

Sandy shrugged, it couldn't hurt. Katie got her wand out and prodded Alicia with it. Nothing.

'Did I knock her out?' Katie questioned, looking up at the other girls.

'I think so,' Sandy replied slowly. She didn't even have the hex Alicia, it was just a bonus that Katie knocked her out with a door.

Alicia's eyes opened slowly. She screamed.

'What the hell's going on?' She yelled, shuffling backwards. 'Why are you all staring at me?'

Sandy burst out laughing. Alexa pushed her backwards, the last thing she wanted was for them to pick up their fight where they left it.

'I hit you in the face with the door.' Katie told her bluntly. Alicia looked less than impressed as she scrambled up onto her bed.

'Thanks for that, Katie. I'll remember that when we get back onto the Quidditch pitch.' Alicia said sourly, starting the pull the curtains around her bed.

'Excellent,' Katie grinned at her. She shut her curtains and Katie rolled her eyes.

The morning came quickly, much to Sandy's dislike. She had to be back on the pitch for training, and the way things were with Oliver and Alicia had hit an all time low.

Sandy stuck with Katie as they ate breakfast in the hall. Oliver walked in, late, and sat down in the middle of the table, not too close to Sandy. He smiled weakly at her; she didn't return it.

Everyone stared when Alicia entered. She was scowling at Sandy and Katie, and sporting a rather large bruise on her head.

'What the hell happened to her?' Fred asked, leaning closer to Sandy. Oliver couldn't help but glare at the pair of them.

'Katie swung a door into her face last night.' Sandy replied simply.

'Nice,' Fred grinned at the girls. The smile quickly vanished from his face when Alicia saw him. He looked down at his cereal bowl instead.

Things didn't improve once they began training, either. Virtually everyone had ignored Oliver's instructions and done their own thing. The best he'd got to restoring order, was having the Chasers practice shooting with him at the goals. The Weasley twins seemed to be having fun hitting the Bludgers to each other, and around Harry while he tried to catch the Snitch. It was manic, and not at all what Oliver had planned for the day's training session.

No one was on their a-game. Katie was busy trying to keep Alicia and Sandy from killing each other, and it seemed that both girls were equally angry at Oliver.

Oliver caught the Quaffle and put it under his arm to address the Chasers.

'Girls, I don't care how you feel towards me at the moment, but could you please try and concentrate on Quidditch!' he called to them. Katie shook her head and tried to stop him saying it. Of all the things to say! Sandy spun around on her broom and flew off in the opposite direction without another word. Alicia followed suite and immediately went to the changing rooms. Katie smiled comfortingly at her Captain.

'Oliver,' She said. 'you have much to learn, my friend.' She flew over and joined him at the goalposts.

'Yeah? So tell me which part of what I said didn't make sense?' He asked sadly.

Katie looked at him like he was mad. 'Are you kidding? You don't say something like that to people who are already in a mood with you. Honestly, Oliver.' Katie shook her head.

'You and Damen really ought to talk more.' Oliver muttered. He was sick of people trying to help him! This was his problem!

'Damen's lovely, leave him be,' Katie smiled. 'But I think you'd best go and apologise to them,' He looked at her. 'and I mean _both_ of them, Oliver.'

'What? Why should I apologise to Alicia? This is all her fault!' He stormed.

'Because, if she's still out to get you, then she'll never let you make up with Sandy.' Katie explained slowly.

'Alright.'

He left the pitch and left Katie in charge of what remained of the team. Alicia was just about to leave when he got into the changing rooms.

'Alicia,' He said quietly. She turned around.

'Yes?'

'I…' He paused and composed himself. 'I wanted to apologise.'

Alicia smiled, then it turned cold. 'What for?'

'For… for…' he didn't even know. He thought this was her fault!

She shook her head and smiled back kindly. 'This is my fault, Oliver. I should be the one apologising to you. But, you know me, I'm not going to. But, for what it's worth, I've found someone else.'

'Good,' Oliver smiled back. 'Great. So… we're good?'

'We're good.'

Excellent, just Sandy left to sort out now.


	19. The Chapter With The Failed Apology

Oliver was pleased with himself. He was one down on the apology front. Only Sandy left, but he couldn't just make it up on the spot with her, he actually cared what impression he left on her. He needed someone to talk to and sort this out. Someone who he could count on to help out in a situation like this.

He located Damen in the library, his head buried in a book. He peered over the top of it.

'Hey, Oliver.'

'Hi,' He sat down next to his friend. 'Listen, I need to some help.'

'When don't you need help?' Damen answered, delicately closing the book and setting it aside.

'Yeah, anyway,' Oliver continued. 'I've sorted everything out with Alicia, okay? So now, I need to patch things up with Sandy… and I don't know how to do that.'

'Oh! I spoke to Katie, by the way,' Damen said with a grin. Oliver stared at him. He wasn't serious when he said that Katie should spend more time with him!

'Great,' Oliver muttered. '_Anyway. _Advice?'

Damen turned his chair to face Oliver. 'Right,' He began. 'Now, you need to address the issue of whether she can trust you first. That's the main worry she's got. So, make sure to tell her that it will never happen again. Promise her that.'

'But it didn't happen like that this time, I-'

'No,' Damen interrupted. 'That doesn't matter. Don't bring it back up, that'll only make it worse. Accept that it happened, and promise her it will never happen again, yes?'

'Okay.'

Damen smiled and continued. 'Next, you need to tell that your value her company too much to let it slide, okay? That she's too special to lose her over something like this. But make sure you don't say friendship… make sure you say company.'

'Alright.'

'And then, if that all goes smoothly, then just say something simple like; Sandy, you mean so much to me,' Damen sighed then brought himself back to reality. 'And then leave it like that. See what she says. I mean, with someone as talented and me planning this for you, she'll be like _Oliver, you mean so much to me, too. Let's me together…_ And everything will be as it was.' Damen smiled at him. Oliver nodded, slightly awestruck. He expected Damen to help, he didn't expect him to write the whole thing for him! Not that it was a bad thing…

'Thanks, Damen, I owe you one.' Oliver grinned at him.

'I know. And one day, I will collect.' Damen told him with a cheeky smile. Oliver knew he would eventually collect all the favours up and have Oliver do something that was a massive favour, but he didn't mind. Damen was a good friend most of the time, he'd do whatever it was… within reason.

'Where d'you think she is now?' Oliver asked him. Common room? Changing rooms? Great Hall? She could be anywhere.

'Funny you should ask that,' Damen said mysteriously. 'I saw her come in here a couple of minutes before you did, actually.'

'She's in the library?'

'Yes. That is what I said.'

'Where did she go?'

Damen looked around again, remembering where he'd seen Sandy going.

'I think she went into Lifestyle.'

'Lifestyle? What's she want from there?'

'I don't know,' Damen snapped. 'but it is odd. No one goes into Lifestyle. It's full of shitty books that tell you nothing and… yeah, never mind.' Damen stopped himself rambling about the quality of the Lifestyle books, clearly they had wronged him in some way. 'Oh, and you'll need to give her flowers.' Damen pulled his wand from his robes and conjured up a bunch of flowers; pink ones, and handed them to Oliver.

'Thanks.' Oliver got up from his chair. 'Wish me luck.' He grinned.

'Good luck,' Damen beamed back at him. Oliver turned around and continued walking towards Lifestyle. 'you'll need it.' Damen muttered to himself.

Oliver psyched himself up, and tried to pool his confidence together. He was just about in the right frame of mind to do this, when he turned the corner and saw something that made him want to instantly spin around and run the entire way back to the common room.

Sandy was locked in a passionate sort of kiss with none other than Fred Weasley. Oliver wanted to run, but all he could was stand there like an idiot, his feet rooted to the spot. He suddenly realised how Sandy had felt before. So, _so_ useless.

They broke apart on realising his presents.

'Oh… hi, Oliver.' Sandy said awkwardly, straightening her tie. Fred, on the other hand, made no such effort.

'Um…' Oliver couldn't find anything else to say. He could even run! They were between him and his exit!

'Flowers?' Fred asked him, raising his eyebrows. Oliver knew that Fred knew exactly what he'd brought flowers for, but decided to humiliate him further.

'Um… they're for, erm…' He didn't have an answer! He couldn't say they were for Sandy now! He'd look like such an idiot! _Just give them to next person you see… it's bound to be someone you don't even know. It'll work._ He thought to himself. He heard footsteps behind him, spun around and held the flowers out, not even bothering to check who it was beforehand.

'They're for you!' He blurted out. His false smile fell as soon as he saw who he'd just given flowers to.

'I… thanks, Wood?' Harry Potter un-surely took the flowers from him. _Oh shit! What the hell have I just done?_ Oliver panicked in his mind, trying his best not to let it show outside.

Harry quickly walked away from the scene, forgetting all about the book he was trying to find.

Sandy stared at him, wondering what the hell he was up to.

'And,' Oliver continued, trying to find something to break the terribly awkward silence. 'I was just with Damen, and I… I just thought I'd get a book while I was here… it's this one actually.' He pulled the first book he saw on the shelf.

'_Dealing With Your Sexuality_?' Sandy read the title of the book. _How many more embarrassing mistake can happen to me in five freaking minutes?_ Oliver thought.

'Um…' There was no answer to something like that. None at all.

'Oliver, are you okay? You're not like… on anything, are you?' Sandy asked him slowly, like she was speaking to a child.

He shook his head. 'No… I'm fine.' He tried to convince her. She nodded, still not sure what was happening. Fred was simply standing smirking at him, finding it all hilarious.

'I'll… I'd better just go.' Oliver decided finally.

'I think that's best.' Sandy replied quietly.

Oliver walked past her, very embarrassed by what happened. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he tripped himself up, falling straight into Fred. He didn't even bother to look at his expression. Just picked himself up and hurriedly fled the scene. If he'd have seen Fred's expression he would have the seen the combination of horror, shock, disbelief and hilarity, but he missed it.

He stormed straight past Damen, not even bothering to look at him.

'I take it went badly then?' He called after him. Oliver didn't reply. Damen grabbed his bag and jogged after his friend.

Fred turned to stare at Sandy. What the hell had they just witnessed?

'What's wrong with him?' He asked her.

'No idea…' She said quietly. 'I don't think he's too good about _this_.' She gestured between them.

'Well that's his problem.' Fred said stubbornly.

'He's still my friend, you know.' Sandy told him.

'I know,' Fred sighed. 'but really, does he have to be okay with this for it to happen?'

Sandy shrugged. She didn't know.


End file.
